This invention relates to catalytic converters for internal combustion engine exhaust systems and, in particular, to aftermarket catalytic converters intended for installation in motor vehicles as replacements for original equipment ("O.E.") converters (i.e. those installed on the production lines of the vehicle manufacturers).